heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
Jeanne-Marie Beaubier is the twin sister of Northstar, suffering abuse in her childhood while growing up in Madame DuPont's School for Girls she developed a condition of Multiple Personality Disorder. She now has two main personalities: Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, a devout Christian who is introverted, timid, and somewhat puritan; Aurora, a fun loving, shameless, hedonistic and unabashed flirt who does all she can to enjoy life to the fullest. Recently Aurora has taken dominance and she has moved from Montreal to New York to become a dancer in the Hellfire Club. Background Jeanne-Marie Beaubier is the twin sister of Jean-Paul Beaubier, but neither of the twins know of the other. When they were still babies, their parents died in a car accident, leaving the twins to the care of their relatives, the Martin family. Unfortunately, the Martins were only able to care for one of the twins, and they choose to keep Jean-Paul, while sending Jeanne-Marie to a government subsided boarding school. Madame DuPont's School for Girls turned out to be a Catholic school, staunchly clinging to the cruel ways of another century. The nuns were quick to punish and abuse the girls for the slightest sign of errant behavior or hint of sin. Jeanne-Marie turned out to be a frequent recepient of these punishments and abuses, due to part of her mutation that makes her ears pointed and elfin, which was considered by the nuns to be a sign that a spirit or an evil imp was attempting to possess the girl. The intention was not so much to harm Jeanne-Marie as to beat the devil out of her, but the result was the young girl growing up to be introverted, timid, demure, and ever fearful of sin. The constant punishments and chastising made Jeanne-Marie's stay at the school one full of sorrow and suffering, drawing the other girls away from her, effectively putting her in isolation. Jeanne-Marie was unwanted, alone, and the only one she could ever put her faith in was the Lord. But it was a hard pain to endure and a sorry, lonesome existence. She felt that no one would miss her, and eventually decided to end her life at 13 years of age, despite having learned that suicide is a grave sin. Finding her way to the roof of Madame DuPont's School for Girls, Jeanne-Marie prayed to the heavenly father for forgiveness for the sin she was about to commit. However, just as she jumped off the roof expecting to find freedom from this life of mounting abuse and sorrow, she found a different kind of freedom. The kind of freedom she never anticipated to ever taste, soaring high into the air, her powers having only emerged and already she was flying at mach 2. For the very first time in her life, Jeanne-Marie's heart was filled with joy, she had only one way to understand why she was not dead on the ground, the Lord saw it to bring forth a miracle and save her life. As she looked down at the lights of LaVelle, miles in the air, she was elated and decided to tell Soeur Anne--the Headmistress of the School--of the miracle that she experienced. Sadly, Soeur Anne was not at all impressed with the young girl's tales of miracles, and instead dubbed her a blasphemer, which landed Jeanne-Marie hours locked in a dark closet, caning, and fasting to attone for her grave sins. Eventually the girl's psyche snapped and a new personality emerged in the timid, shy, and repressed Jeanne-Marie, an exact opposite. That night instead of reporting to the Chapel for her prayers of forgiveness, Jeanne-Marie was nowhere to be found. It was three days later that Jeanne-Marie was found staggering into the school, her blazer missing, her blouse unbuttoned at the top and worst of all, her face adorned with makeup. She seemed confused and disoriented, and kept protesting that she had no knowledge where she's been or what she's done. This claim was disregarded and Soeur Anne took Jeanne-Marie for a liar on top of it all, which just rained down harsher punishment and suffering on the girl who by now had a terrible reputation in the school. Following the terrible punishment that Jeanne-Marie incurred for her 3 days of absence and the shocking look she had upon her return, it looked like Soeur Anne had finally succeeded in driving away the demon she thought took a hold of Jeanne-Marie. Perhaps it was partyl a result of Jeanne-Marie starting to believe what Soeur Anne professed, or maybe she was terrified of this unfamiliar girl she had become when she decided to escape the school for some fun. Surely, it must have been someone else, Jeanne-Marie would never do such a thing. Gradually, Jeanne-Marie became a model student, and upon graduation was even offered a teaching position at the school. Accepting that teaching position would only mean many more years at Madame DuPont's school, and the other personality inside Jeanne-Marie refused to accept such imprisonment. After all, it was only Jeanne-Marie who could be so meek, so obedient, so dull as to suffer a life time in that school. This new personality came to call herself Aurora, after the lively, beautiful Northern Lights, bound by no one, bright and ever free. So it was that the staff at Madame DuPont's School for Girl's were surprised to find Jeanne-Marie gone once again, leaving it for them to determine if something happened to her, if the demon had hold of her again, Aurora didn't quite care what the nuns would think, all she cared for was freedom. Oppressive bleak school grounds were replaced by the bright lights of Montreal, as Aurora took to a life of hedonistic pleasure, catching up from all the years she spent imprisoned while Jeanne-Marie was the dominant personality. Aurora decided to do all in her power to make sure Jeanne-Marie never shows her face again, and so she kept to constant flirting, partying, and kept to questionable occupation to earn her living unless she simply used unsuspecting men. While Jeanne-Marie made sure never to display her cursed attractive features, Aurora put on a show with all her glory, making sure everyone knew how beautiful she was, how lively she was, how care free and how very much sexy. While Jeanne-Marie never attempted to use her powers again following that night she considered a miracle, Aurora only took pride in her powers and worked hard on seeing how far she can push them. She always got faster, more acrobatic, aerobatics, it truly was a thrill for her. Eventually she came up with the perfect combination to keep Jeanne-Marie at bay, she took on the work of a dancer at different night clubs, while starting to take action as a superheroine. Sure metas were not widely loved, but it was Jeanne-Marie who cared for others' opinions, Aurora could outshine anything, it didn't matter what others thought. As Aurora gained more experience, she heard that New York happens to be one of the main draws for metas, with the most famous, most powerful and last but not least, the most handsome operating from the city that doesn't sleep. Nothing fit Aurora's style like a city that doesn't sleep, and the promise of glamor and fame was every bit as convincing, but it wasn't until she learned of the notorious Hellfire Club and the sordid tales of the kind of parties they hold for their members, that she decided to make the move. She found on occasions Jeanne-Marie would try to regain dominance, working in a place such as the Hellfire Club, while living in a city such as New York, Aurora assumed she would never have to hear about Jeanne-Marie ever again. With her extroverted, shameless, fun loving personality, Aurora soon secured herself a job as a dancer at the Hellfire Club, which also introduced her to a new level of hedonistic excess, which was all fine by her. Still finding time for perfecting her skills, and discovering new application to her powers, she was ready to go out to make a name for herself in New York. After all, if she can make it there, she can make it everywhere. MUX History *Aurora intervened on a kidnapping attempt on Elizraim and with eir help made quick work of the thugs who assailed em. *While enjoying herself at L'esprit de L'escalier Karaoke, Aurora happens by Susan Storm who tells her about her shared company with Janet Van Dyne. Aurora in excitment tried to pull Susan on stage for a duet, but finds out Susan can disappear into thin air. *At the Hellfire Club where she works, Janet Van Dyne approaches Aurora and asks her not to tell of what she saw when Susan disappeared, in return Aurora may win a chance to model Janet Van Dyne fashion. Logs * Disappearing Duet - Susan Storm visits a karaoke bar and meets Aurora. They talk about StormDyne Applied Sciences' latest product line quite enthusiastically. Then Aurora tries to get Sue up on stage to sing. That doesn't go so well. * Dance, Dance, It's a Revolution - Priss shows up at the Hellfire Club having been recruited to dance there, and meets Raven and Aurora, other dancers who work there already. She ends up with an interview. * All Sorts of Wrong Impressions - Susan Storm invites Aurora out to dinner, hoping to mend some fences and deliver those Butterfly Wings samples. This becomes quite the fiasco, and all too publicly. What a mess. * Secrets and Revelations - Aurora thinks she knows who the Invisible Woman is, and she decides to call up Susan Storm to tell her all about it. In the process, she has something else to tell Susan about Aurora herself. Category:Characters